This invention relates to a person-number detecting system of an infrared-ray receiving type which detects infrared rays emitted from persons to be detected and discriminates the number of such persons.
The person-number detecting systems of the kind referred to are installed, for example, in a room to detect information regarding the number of persons present in the room and to effectively grasp the room state.